


Mass Effect: Spectre Squad

by BagelBean654



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelBean654/pseuds/BagelBean654
Summary: 17 years has passed since the Reaper war and the galactic civilisations have slowly recovered from war. In the silence of peace a new enemy has risen and its up to a team of 7 Spectres to save the galaxy from its most deadly enemy...Itself.
Relationships: Original Batarian Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Human Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Formation

Mass Effect: Spectre Squad

It had been 17 years since the greatest and most deadly war in history had struck the Galatic Community.

The Reapers had hit Batarian space first and by the time of 21st September 2186 their entire government fell. Quickly the Reapers conquered Earth and struck Palaven. In the months to follow Legendary War hero John Shepard a human spacer kid and Skyllian Blitz veteran united a galaxy under one banner. The genophage had been cured, the quarians and geth achieved peace and Earth was liberated from the Reapers and the Crucible had been fired. Shepards actions brought peace... as most had thought. A new enemy has risen and its up to a team of 7 misfits to stop a new foe from attacking council space.

The Aftermaths of each species.

Humans: After saving the council and getting a spot in shaping Galactic space the humans spread and flourished for a while until the Reaper war. After the reapers were destroyed the humans were celebrated as heroes among the Galactic civilizations in part due to their enormous contribution in the war as well as because of Shepard. The Citadel was rebuilt above Earth and it still remains there today as a symbol of what humanity could accomplish. Human expasnion has quicky resumed and its now hard to visit a world without meeting one.

Asari: Upon the galaxys discovery that the Asari had secretly been using Prothean tech to push themselves above the other races they were punished severely by most races. The Asari have rebuilt much in the years of peace but they find themselves no longer very relevant in Galactic affairs. Even their religion has begun to fade as now it was revealed to actually been Prothean interference.

Turian: Once rivals with humanity the turians have been on a economic boom in recent years thanks to its strong trade agreements with the Volus and Alliance. Nearly all of the destruction caused by the war has been repaired and turian fleets now united with human fleets patrol every mass relay in council space.

Salarians: Although mistrusted the salarians have been gaining much more respect among the galaxy even from the krogan. After the inital attempt to sabotage the Genophage cure was found out the STG launched a Coup and the Military now govern the salarian people. They spend millions of credits each month in aid to Tuchanka and now even have a small krogan population on Sur'Kesh.

Krogan: The genophage cure has allowed the krogan to expand but not in a sea of blood as most expected. Krogan Warlord Urdnot Wrex and Sharman Urdnot Bakara has called for krogan unity and peace which has mostly been achieved. The krogan now have an embassy on the Citadel and have spent much time Terraforming and rebuilding Tuchanaka. Today Krogan children are fascinated with making their homeworld be as beautiful as pre war Thessia.

Elcor: The war was devastating for the Elcor in damaged but many were spared death thanks to their nomadic lifestyle. The elcor do not influence much in galactic affairs but maintain trade with all the species in galactic space. They are great to be around and have begun exploring more of the galaxy.

Hanar: The hanar did not suffer a lot of damaged thanks to Shepards involvement in saving their homeworld. They are praised by the alliance for joining the war early and now mostly help in studying Prothean ruins with the other races.

Drell: The Drell joined the war when the Hanar did and made huge contributions thanks to their elite training by the Hanar. A cure for kepral's syndrome was found and now many drell spend time on Kahje with their increased life spans. The most elite of the Drell are often recruited by the Spectres.

Keepers: Now with the Reapers gone the keepers are finally free. Although they have no intelligence still and cannot communicate with other races they still work on repairing the citadel. They are still protected by C-SEC.

Volus: The Volus have mostly rebuilt from the war and now they do what they do best which is manage the Galatic economy. Many praise the quick Galactic recovery on their help. The Volus still are a protectorate of the turians although they have much more autonomy.

Batarians: The Hegemony was utterly destroyed during the war and most Batarians fled. Now the war is over many Batarian refugees returned home and never forgot the kind and forgiving treatment the aliens gave them. They have been absorbed into the Alliance although many slavers are not pleased with this. They mostly follow the leadership of Grothan Pazness who calls for forgiveness of the humans and peace.

Geth: Never forgetting legions sacrifice and Shepard's actions the Geth have been working with the Quarians in rebuilding a united race on Rannoch. The geth have allowed the Quarians to live without suits and mostly stay in Quarian space although many leave to explore the galaxy. There is a very popular Geth philosopher on the Extranet who visits council homeworlds.

Quarians: Now not limited by their suits the Quarians have slowly adapted to their new lives. They have struggled to leave their nomadic pasts luckily many can visit council space and not fear discrimination anymore. They even got an embassy on the citadel.

Leviathans: They returned home after the war and warned council races to not dare visit them. Many wished to explore their culture and found this disappointing. The council have a military fleet guarding to ensure no trespassers on their space.

Raloi: They have been granted an embassy on the Citadel. They don't visit much council space after their homeworld was attacked by reapers and a alien plauge killed millions. Many of them became xenophobic.

Vorcha: Billions died during the reaper war and Heshtok was destroyed. This would destroy most races but the Vorcha continue on as if nothing happened. Still seen as pests still by many they went back to fighting each other on their planets. They are still recruited as Blood pack cannon fodder and cheap labour in the terminus systems.

Rachni: After the war they have mostly retreated to their original territory and have small trade relations with the council. They have no need for diplomatic relations but they still signed The Palaven War Pact agreeing to come to the need of any race that is attacked by the Yahg.

Yahg: They have created a small empire in the aftermath of the Reaper war and annexed many human planets such as Horizon. They are a threat that has even the krogan frightened. Every Galactic Civilization has a pact to agree on war if the Yahg expand anymore. Even Aria and many in the Terminus are preparing for war.

Introduction:

"I was beginning to think you would never show up" said a human hiding in the shadows of Omegas bar afterlife. "I never forget my clients" a 3 eyed batarian said as he approached the human. "Batarian Shard Wine" he signals to the bartender as he passes him a drink in exchange for 10 credits. "The galaxy is going to shit, the asari are growing tired, the yahg are getting pissed and you lot are attacking humans again" the human angrily said. He left the shadows and his features became clearer. He was a tall human around 6ft 2 and was missing an arm he replaced with a synthetic one. It was clearly geth made which made it even stranger. He was equipped in full N7 armour to top it all off. "You sound surprised we cant have peace in this galaxy for long." the batarian smirked as he drank his Wine and watched the dancers. "Enough political bullshit. You got it?" the human began to sound frustrated. The batarian quickly noticed a Drell with a spectre logo on his armour enter which was the cause of disturbance for the human.

He quickly passed a briefcase to the human and drank more of his wine to not arouse suspicion. "Good luck friend you are going to need it" The human grabbed the briefcase and made a run for the exit. He ran for Omegas docks and as soon as he unlocked his shuttle he heard something be hide him.

"Going somewhere?" A green and dark blue skinned drell wielding a M-9 Carnifex. The human quickly fired a few shots at the Drell which caused him to roll for cover. Engaged in a small firefight the human knew he was in for a challenge. The drell knew this enemy would be tough but the hanar trained him for over 20 years. He wasn't going to lose. The human threw grenades at the drells cover and he rolled again only to find the fist of his enemy. Quickly disorganised the human landed another punch at the drell and then hit him with a biotic throw. The drell went flying into a nearby wall. He was not going to lose. He couldn't. The drell searched for his gun and the human mocked him "Thought you spectres were good i just kicked your frog faced ass!" The drell jumped and grabbed his gun before firing a few shots at the human and landing one in his arm. He felt proud briefly before realizing that his arm was non organic and the shot did nothing. The human threw another grenade at his opponent which the drell waited a few seconds and quickly threw it back exploding right into the humans face. If he wasn't wearing his helmet he would of been dead. The Drell walked up to him and aimed his gun at his face. "Any last words?" he laughed at his opponent said "Yeah froggy get fucked!" The drell suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back as the Batarian from the club plunged a 4 inch knife into him. "EMERGENCY! APLLYING MEDIGEL IMMEDIATELY" The drells AI assistant quickly rushed to save his life. While he was distracted the Batarian and Human jumped into a shuttle and escaped.

The Drell watched as the shuttle flew away and sighed heavily before activating his Omi tool. "Command this is Spectre Agent Wyvern my mission... was a failure" sounding defeated. "Affirmative Wyvern. Report to the Citadel ASAP" said a salarian voice on the comms. Wyvern hung up and began slowly walking towards a transport.

Trying to relax on his way home to the Sol System he felt angry. This mission was his time to prove his worth to the council and to finally make a name for himself as a hero. He plugged in his earphones and listened to his favourite autobiography recorded by the famous John Shepard. Wyvern inspired to be like him one day.

His ship landed at presidium docks and he got ready to report to the council. He was not looking forward to this. The Presidium was full of life nowadays with members of races from all over the galaxy present. Before he rushed to a huge scolding he decided to pick something up to eat at his favourite restaurant. "DAI how is that wound looking anything serious?" he says while enjoying his Noodle house meal. "Nothing that requires attention. Recommend avoiding future knifes" Most spectres had been outfitted with AIs after an AI was fundamental in stopping the Reapers. His AI DAI stood for Drell Artificial Intelligence and was designed for Drell soldiers. "Thanks buddy i will take that under advisement." He checked his Omni tool and saw he had a few minutes until his dreaded meeting.

He approached the Council hall and took a moment to look at all the memorials to the fallen men and women of the Reaper war. The council had erected this memorial during the citadel reconstruction. At the end of hall he saw a massive statue of John Shepard and bellow it read saviour in nearly every main Galactic language. Once again taking a moment to admire his role model he heard a familiar voice. "Still trying to play hero friend?" A turian approached him wearing a full suit of heavily modified Gladiator armour and an enormous scar across his right eye all the way to his mandible. He turned and shook hands with the turian. "Scrurqaik Onzul. What are you doing here?" He was pleasantly surprised to see his old friend. Scrurqaik nicknamed Scar was an old friend of Wyvern and unlike the drell was a Reaper war veteran. Scar had almost died fighting a brute on Palaven and sustained a heavy scar across his face and picked up the nickname because of it. He was the spectre to originally recommend Wyvern into the special forces after both soldiers fought off a hundred Vorcha trying to steal Hanar relics on Belan. "Reporting to the council about this mysterious organisation that keeps popping up everywhere. Heard you fought them on Omega. How'd that go?" the old turian asked "I got my ass kicked and both of my targets escaped." Wyvern sounded defatted until the turian placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself kid. I got my ass handed to me hundreds of times in the last 30 years." Scar was only 25 during the reaper war and it was a serious of failures for his squad. He lost many friends and nearly his whole family. "I dont know man i guess i will have to see what the council says. We'd best get going." Both friends started walking towards the council meeting chambers and as they entered the council was already in session and debating.

The council now had 5 races representing it.

In one corner stood the Volus councillor Aemmos. The volus had earned their seat after the economic boom following the war.

"Perhaps they are batarian insurgents? Your people knew the risks of annexing them!" The Salarian councillor Gurji argued with the human councillor Steven Hackket. Following the war Hackett had become the human councillor due to popular demand. "Maybe. But humans are working among them and your reports included your own people." The old admiral was tiring of the blame being on humanity. "This one agrees with Hackett. They are to organised to be insurgents" The hanar spot was given thanks to the Drell forces the council often recruits. Turian councillor Quentius stayed silent. He could not contribute to the discussion currently.

Scar and Wyvern entered and the argument died down as everyone focused on the two spectres.

"Greetings Spectres. We have gathered you here to discuss these new enemies we find ourselves facing." Aemmos was calm and collective. A common trait for Volus. "Correct. We have read both your reports. Wyvern please step forward." The salarian councillor asked. "Yes i found and fought two members of this organisation. A batarian missing an eye and a human with a synthetic arm... as well as a set of N7 armour." The councillors looked at Hackett for a brief moment before speaking. "This one has seen the recording your AI took of the fight. This one has many questions regarding these individuals." The hanar Struz asked. "Yes while you failed to kill the agents you may have helped massively. " the salarians words shocked Wyvern. He thought he would be getting yelled at. Hackett stepped forward "Yes with this data we used council date to track who these people are. So far we have made a match. The human is former N7 biotic Ryan Hullum. He was listed as MIA following a mission on Thessia's moon. I guess we can tell he defected during that mission. He's a skilled solider and Reaper war veteran. He will be tough to take down. We will see if we can find you help fighting him" Wyvern was even more shocked. They were sending him to fight Hullum? This would be a hell of a mission. Scar was hoping they would be sent as a team. "As for the batarian we have identified him as Jath'Amon. Former batarian diplomat until it was revealed by Jacob Taylor he was actually a leader of a batarian terrorist cell. He went missing after the Reapers took the citadel almost 17 years ago. He's not very impressive in combat but could be a useful prisoner after he cracked last time." Hackett cleared his throat before continuing. "I won't lie to you Wyvern. This will be an extremally difficult mission. You will need the best and we will find you the best. For now we would like you to report to Tayseri ward and meet up with your shuttle and new squadmate. Scrurqaik we would also like you to assist Wyvern." The turian nodded. He was happy he would be joining his friend to battle once more. The salarian councillor stepped forward. "For your first mission you will be heading to the last known position of a batarian smuggling ring we can't find the purpose for. Good Luck spectre."

The councillors walked out of the room and Wyvren turned and faced Scar. "You me and impossible odds. Hah just like old times." Scar was very excited for this assignment. "Lets get to Tayseri then. Wonder who is our new squadmate." The two friends made their way to the nearest taxi stand but decided to visit the Spectre armoury first.

SPECTRE STAUS CONFRIMED. WELCOME SCURQAIK ONZUL AND KEL MALKID

"What did you want to show me then?" The drell was pretty curious about the nature of this visit. "A pretty badass weapon stash i have been waiting for a use for" He opened a locker and pulled out a Black Widow MkIV. This was a hell of a weapon. He quickly folded it onto his back. "Pretty good for a sniper like myself. Don't worry kid i got something for you to." He then pulled out a M-77 Paladin. An old gun but he had modified it quite a bit. It had a much higher rate of fire and ammo captivity. Wyvern inspected the weapon and then holstered it. "Looks good. Hopefully i get to try it."

Not long after they arrive at Tayseri's dock and find their shuttle with a human wearing Spectre armour leaning on the shuttle clearly asleep. The armour he was wearing was a new model but very weak. He was clearly a new Spectre. Scar poked with with his new sniper quickly making the human jump and aim his gun at the turian. "Relax kid we are with you" The turian was smirking under his helmet. "Ah very funny. You must be Onzul and Malkid right? Robert Quincy. Or Cadet whatever you fancy." The human had short blonde hair and green eyes and stood short compared to Scar. "Cadet?" Wyvern asked. "Yeah the guys in training called me it. Pretty new to this fancy saving the galaxy business. The hero's of Belan. Damm proud to meet you guys!" Scar sighed but Wyvern loved being treated as a hero. "So *Cadet* where has the council sent us?" The turian was slowly getting impatient. "Vular System in the Kite's Nest. Former Batarian colony called Erszbat. Abandoned after the war... until recently. We are to investigate and bring back any POWs of interest." Cadet could barely contain his excitement. "Seems easy enough. Alright lets get to work" Wyvern said before boarding the shuttle. "Lets get to business" Scar boarded as well and finally Cadet. "Alright team lets kick some ass!" The young human did not lack for enthusiasm.

That's all for chapter 1. Looking forward to writing the next one.

Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2:Erszbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team investigates the old batarian colony.

Spectre Squad Chapter 2

Sitting in the silence of the Shuttle Cadet decided to start some conversation. "So... where are you guys from?" Wyvern was quick to respond "Like 99% of Drell I was born and raised on Kahje." Wyvern was proud of his home planet. "That's cool any family or anything" The young human asked curiously. "Yeah two sisters and a mother. Dad died during the Reaper war." Wyvern was very close to his father and his death still hurt him almost 20 years later. "Dam, sorry to hear. I was left orphaned after the war as well as millions of others. Was adopted by an Asari human couple not long after the war. I owe them everything. Taught me how to survive. They were pretty proud when i joined the Spectres" Cadet bragged. "What about you Onzul?" The turian disliked talking about himself but figured he owed the kid a bit for agreeing to come on this mission. "Grew up on Aephus. Had a pretty nice upbringing. Enlisted when I turned 18 and have been fighting ever since." His AI suddenly bleeped. APPROACHING KITE'S NEST RELAY SHORTLY. Wyvern locked his new pistol and Scar checked his Sniper. Cadet pulled out his Avenger. It was clearly a new model and was covered in art of Alliance flags and a picture of Earth. This weapon must of meant a lot to Cadet. "So Cadet what's your life been like so far?" Wyvern was interested in learning about the Rookie. "Was born on Earth in the United North American States. Was only 6 when the Reapers struck Earth and my family was killed. Like i said before a human Asari couple adopted me and raised me my dad and mother got on well considering the Asari's decline in recent years. Joined the alliance when I was 18 and got really good scores and finished my training earlier then most" Although he was new Wyvern had already found himself impressed by the young Recruit. Perhaps he saw himself in Cadet as they both were young and wanted to impress the galaxy. "Guessing your scores impressed the council then" Scar finally joined the conversation. "Yeah i hope i won't let you guys down." A sudden change from a cocky attitude to a more serious tone showed that he could behave under pressure. "Don't stress it kid we are all pretty much winging this." Scar really was hoping Wyvern would of come up with something by now.

The shuttle entered Erszbat's atmosphere and the horror of the planet was put into view. The trio looked out the shuttles window and saw a graveyard. Nothing but remnants of war and destruction. It was covered in decaying Batarian architecture and overgrown wildlife. "DAI please perform a thermal scan" Wyvern had a feeling something was wrong. SCANNING FOR HOSTILES: ERROR SOMETHING IS BLOCKING THERMAL SCANS. "No wonder the council can't find anything on this planet someone is intentionally blocking scans. I'd say our Batarian smugglers are here somewhere" Cadet was no means an expert on Tech but he was a fairly decent Engineer thanks to his Alliance training. "If we can find the source I might be able to turn it off." Wyvern and Scar nodded. "If we combine our AIs we might be able to find it." Wyvern decided to take leadership. "Sounds like a solid plan. DAI HAI TAI work together and see if you can find the cords to the jammer." Cadet was preparing to disable the jammer. An explosion would work of course but best not to kick a hornets nest. The shuttle land and the VI switched to stealth so no scouts would find their shuttle. Wyvern pulled out his M-77 Paladin, Scar grabbed his Black Widow and Cadet pulled out his Avenger. "Alright team lets move forward. Scar find a high position and keep us covered. Cadet you with me. Equip suppressors we have no idea how many Batarians are down here." Wyvern had not lead a team before but Cadet was new and Scar had back experiences leading teams. "Got it kid i'll find a good spot." Scar split from the team and moved towards a destroyed skyscraper. "I have your back boss" Cadet and Wyvern moved forward and equipped their Tactical cloaks as they moved around the destroyed colony. "Millions lived here once, not many people I feel sorry for but a lot of people were slaves" Scar said over his radio. "Yes the batarians were pretty ruthl-" Wyvern quickly stopped and called for radio silence as he noticed a few batarians walking across a field covered in debris. "You really think anything will change?" One batarian said. "What. You starting to doubt Balak again? He'll bring back the glory of the Hegemony!" Two batarians were at each others throats as another broke them apart. "Quit it you two or i'll have you thrown to the varren. Or we could always put a chip in you. The colony sure needs cleaning" This was clearly the Batarian leader of the group. "N-o No Sir that won't be necessary" This made the two batarians quiet. "Their in our way" Cadet whispered. Wyvern nodded and activated his omi tool. "Scar take the guy on the middle i'll take the left Cadet you take the right." Cadet aimed at the right batarian and lifted his hand to show he was ready. "Affirmative. I've got him in my sights" Scar was also ready. "Alright one..two...three" 3 shots were fired and 3 batarians dropped dead. "Nice shots"

Wyvern and Cadet moved up towards another ruined building. "I can't see you from here if you enter. Watch your sixs" Scar warned. "Got it. Cadet watch our backs i'll go in first" Wyvern entered the building where the AIs said the jammer was in. As they entered they noticed a hatch on the floor and they opened it. "Odd. The signals not coming from underground though lets look for the jammer" Cadet nodded again. "Huh you say something man" A batarian voice from another room caused the duo to panic into cover and reequipped their cloak. The batarian enters the room and looks around and sees the opened hatch. "By the Pillars of Strength those HQ dummies always leave the hatch open." He mumbled and walked towards the hatch but before he could close it a knife entered his throat. Cadet grabs the body before it drops and pulls it away from easy view. "You hear that Wyvern? HQ?" Cadet was very excited now. "Affirmative but the jammers our top priority, Scar make your way to our position and we'll storm it together." Wyvern commanded. "You got it making my way now." Wyvern approached the room the batarian was in and saw the jammer in the corner. The room was empty. Now he felt like something was defiantly wrong. One guard for a jammer covering the whole planet?. "Cadet something isn't right. They can't put a jammer and the entrance to their HQ right next to each other. Our AIs tracked it to easily." Wyvern was growing worried. "Perhaps but it took all 3 of our AIs. Spectres don't normally work in teams... but the jammer? Yeah something isn't right." Suddenly both their omi tools bleeped. "Cadet Wyvern you gotta get out of there!" Scar was out of breath. He was running from something. "What's going on Scar? What are you running from?" Wyvern was now extremely worried. "I don't know what it is. Some Batarian pet. Its the real defence for the jammer. Looks like a varen and a Kilxen had a baby." Scar had seen some terrifying things and this scared him which Wyvern knew it wasn't a good sign. Wyvern and Cadet both retreated to the corner of the room with the jammer. "Cadet get it disabled now!" Wyvern was trying not to panic.

"Alright give me about a min" Cadet got to work splicing the batarian anti hacking software. Suddenly a loud snarl was heard from the other room. It was the purest form of terror. Not even a thresher maw could make a noise so deep and terrifying. Cadet began speeding up. Then another snarl. This one was even louder. It was getting closer. Wyvern was almost shaking. "Cadet you better hurry." Cadet was trying not to show his fear as he tried disabling the jammer. A third snarl. Like nails on a chalkboard. Wyvern then saw its face as it scouted the room. It was monstrous. The face of a varren with the horns of a kilxen. Its teeth looked sharper than chefs knifes. It also appeared to have no eyes and was using scent to find its prey. Their cloaks were useless. "Cadet!" Wyvern quietly whispered. "Jammer down in 3...2...1. Lets go now!" Both spectres ran towards an exit and this clearly alerted the creature causing it to quickly pounce on Cadet. "Shit!" Cadet narrowly avoided death. "Scar gonna need help killing this thing!" Wyvern launched himself out of a window and landed on his feet, quickly followed by Cadet. "I'll try finding you watch its teeth and claws and Spirts Sake don't get cornered!" Scar was rushing to save his friends. The creature burst through the window they escaped in and its full body was shown. It was built like a tiger only bigger. Its front paws had been replaced with Klixen claws and had horns from the Tuchanka creature as well. Its teeth were pure Varren and its removal of eyes struck curiosity into the team but all they cared for the moment was surviving. Wyvern fired a few shots at the monster while Cadet prepared a few grenades. The creature jumped at Wyvern while he rolled out of the way and fired another shot at it. The shot hit but it appeared to do little damage. Cadet threw a grenade at the creature and Wyvern threw himself out of the way. The creature jumped out of the explosion and threw itself towards Cadet. Quickly overwhelmed the creature tried biting the human spectres throat and before he could kill the spectre a shot flew out of a building and hit the creatures back causing an explosion of blood all over Cadet. The creature fell dead. "Hahaha. Sure glad i brought this now!" Scar said over the radio. "As am i. Shit what was that?" Wyvern inspected the dead creature. "No idea but it weighs a lot please get it off me!" Cadet was struggling to move the creature off him. Wyvern quickly used his biotics to lift the creature off Cadet. "Thanks. I am definitely needing a shower after this" The human was completely covered in blood from head to toe. "Alright well the jammer is down but the HQ was a lie. We triggered some sort of trap that alerted that thing" Scar was reading some planet scans on his omi tool. "Correct. DAI anything on the scanner?" SCANNING: NO JATH'AMON DECTECTED ON ERSZBAT. "Well that complicates things. Say we head back to the shuttl-" ALERT ALERT. DAI quickly interrupted Cadet. HIGH RANKING BATARIAN DECTECTED. "What've you got DAI?" Wyvern's ai was finally able to fully scan the planet for hostiles. BATARIAN CAPTIAN BROLS INDRIS IS HIDING ON THESE CORDS. RECOMMEND CAPTURING TARGET. "Alright. Let's get the bastard. Cadet get the shuttle we'll need it for a getaway. Scar your with me. Alright lets move it squad!" Both Cadet and Scar nodded and moved towards their objectives. DAI had found Indris in a small area on the planet but thermal scans showed a significant batarian force was deployed there. It was not going to be an easy fight.

Wyvern and Scar had begun scouting around the area using a drone and checked for alarms or traps. "I count 15 hostiles on the east entrance, TAI says there's possibly another 20 indoors." Scar was strategizing the best decision for attack. "Similar numbers on the west side. How do we wanna play this?" Wyvern was a little unsure on what to do. "Maybe Cadet could cause a distraction and we grab Brols in the confusion?" Scar was watching a batarian through his scope. "Could work, but he might have an escape plan. We lose him here we leave empty handed." Wyvern watched two batarians on a smoke break. "Lets attack from both sides and confuse them. Hopefully if were quick enough we can get him." Wyvern fired two shots from his pistol and the smoking batarians dropped dead. "Alright i'll do what i can. Good Luck" Scar switched to radio silence. Wyvern moved up and used his cloak. He quickly got the jump on a batarian on guard and stabbed him through the neck. Another batarian saw him but before he could shout for help a shot from Wyvern's pistol silenced him. Moving closer in he runs for cover by a door. His scans show 5 enemies indoors and he decides its better to avoid than engage.

Jumping through several rooms without making a sound he sees Scar take down another foe with the end of his rifle. They have both reached their target. In the next room contained the person they were hunting for. Wyvern planted a breach charge and Scar prepared a flashbang. Wyvern prepared the charge. "3...2..." ALARM! ENEMY HOSTILES PRESENT IN THE BASE

A batarian VI had alerted every batarian of wyvern and scars location so they quickly rushed the room and killed all but one batarian "What the? Who are yo-" Wyvern smacked Indris in the face with his pistol instantly knocking him out. "What's all that noise over there?" Cadet says over the radio. "We tripped an alarm. Gonna need a pickup and now!" Wyvern grabs the batarian over his shoulder and Scar covers him while they prepare defensive positions. 3 batarian recruits run into the room and before they could fire a bullet Scar kills them all with a single shot. Wyvern cuffs the prisoner and throws him be hide some cover while he prepares to hold his ground.

A team of batarians come in guns blazing firing shots all around the room. Wyvern throws down a biotic throw and launches a batarian in the air and shooting him right in the face. He then throws a biotic grenade killing another 2 batarians only leaving a few left. Scar runs out of cover and uses his secondary smg to eliminate a batarian sniper hiding be hide cover. He quickly switches back to his sniper and hits a another foe right in the stomach killing him instantly. Another batarian fires a shot torwards Scar and narrowly avoids his shoulder. Wyvern covers him with a warp saving his life. Scar and Wyvern move out of the room into a courtyard outside. A group of batarians were waiting for them, but before they could do anything they are blown apart by an airstrike from Cadet in the shuttle. "Looks like you guys kicked the hornet's nest! Let's get the hell out of here!" Cadet opens the shuttle doors. Wyvern throws the knocked out batarian onto the shuttle using his biotics. Scar jumps on board and helps Wyvern on board. The shuttle doors close and the cloak activates. "Cadet get us out of here quickly!" Wyvern sits in the co-pilot seat. "Scar watch the prisoner!" Wyvern helps Cadet with the shuttle. "Alright boss!" Scar makes sure Indris can't escape. "Time we get back to the citadel?" Cadet asked. "Yeah let's get back to the council." Wyvern sighed. A job well done he supposed. "What...what? Where in pillars are i?" Indris had awoken confused. "On your way to face justice" Scar laughed at the injured smuggler.


End file.
